cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TrotskysRevenge
Trotskys "teh Moo" Revenge, was the third emperor of the New Pacific Order (29 January 2007 - 30 September 2009). His formal title is Imperator Emeritus Revenge, Divine Bovine Overlord of the New Pacific Order, Moo-cows with Guns. As Imperator Emeritus, TrotskysRevenge may use the NPO's Imperial flag. Only Emperors and past emperors of the NPO may use this flag. Biography He has been hailed as an exemplary Pacifican and Francoist, with one Pacifican summing up his reign as: "Ivan beat alliances, Dilber beat coalitions, and Moo beat the game." Under the leadership of TrotskysRevenge, the influence and power of the Order had expanded to unprecedented levels, remaining undefeated in war throughout. In particular his leadership of the Order during the Second War of Retribution contributed to the destruction or pauperization of old enemies of the NPO, namely the NAAC, Legion, GATO and LUE. January 2006 to January 2007 In January 2006 TrotskysRevenge, along with several others, helped to found the New Pacific Order. His vision and hard work immediately made an impact, leading to his election to the First War Council - a War Council which many still consider the best the Order ever had - in February 2006. TrotskysRevenge served his post exceptionally, and the self-evident results which followed saw him almost unanimously elected by his peers for the following six months - setting records still unmatched to this day. Through his key position in the War Council, TrotskysRevenge was a permanent feature in the golden days of early Pacifican hegemony, running military intelligence, coordinating attacks and organising strike teams on important targets. Through this he played an integral role in the planning and implementation of victorious war strategies against the ODN, ICSN, WSA and NAAC (twice), as well as numerous smaller alliances. He also took a central role in the Great Patriotic War, where his organisation of the military and diplomatic skills at the negotiating table were essential to the turning of the war in the Order's favour. His obvious talent, dedication and popularity earned him the prestigious appointment as the Imperial Liaison to the War Council in September of 2006; however, this appointment was short-lived, as a change of Emperor saw him promoted to the position of Imperial Regent just a few days later. This important promotion put him second in line to the world's most powerful throne. It was in this role as Imperial Regent that he oversaw the unprecedented rebuilding efforts after the Great Patriotic War, once again making the Order the premier alliance on the planet. This is a period of Pacifican history still looked back on with wonder by many in the global community, as no other alliance has ever managed to match the comparative advances made in this time. His crowning achievement as Imperial Regent, however, came some months later with the outbreak of the First War of Retribution. After the lull in conflicts which followed the Great Patriotic War few commentators were willing to place bets on who would come out on top; but drawing on the experience gained as a long serving War Councillor and Imperial Liaison to the War Council, TrotskysRevenge quickly took command of the situation, running both military and diplomatic affairs and ultimately organising the rout of The League - a turning point in world history and a victory which saw the Order return to the total dominance it had known in its earlier days. It was shortly after this stunning victory that TrotskysRevenge took on the mantle of Emperor, succeeding Dilber on the 29th of of January 2007. February 2007 to March 2009 As his first task as Emperor, TrotskysRevenge set about a complete reorganisation of the Order, overhauling the Charter for the first time since its inception, with aim of optimising military efficiency, fine-tuning the departmental structure, and bringing about a renewed energy in the alliance. Throughout his reign he has been highly acclaimed for finding the optimum balance between military and diplomatic arenas; strengthening the Initiative and bilateral ties while maintaining the Order's feared reputation as the finest military in the world. However, again, his crowning achievement as Emperor came through triumph in global conflict, playing the key role in the Order's victory over the regathered remnants of the former League in the Second War of Retribution. After this victory the Order went from strength to strength under his leadership, taking part in Initiative victories over VE, CIS, NTO, ONOS and FAN. After a period of Pacifican hegemony, TrotskysRevenge was faced with the slow disintegration of the Order's allied bloc, the Initiative. The formation of the Unjust Path within the Initiative saw it split in two, with the Order's sister alliance, the NpO, on the other side. With allies on both sides of the pending war it was an unparalleled political dilemma in the Order. While TrotskysRevenge immediately cancelled the treaties held with Unjust Path alliances, there was a waiting period required before they expired. It was during this time that he cleverly steered the Order so as to avoid any treaty violations, instead attacking Unjust Pact alliance GOLD for their systematic aiding of a Pacifican enemy, as well as WAPA, EoTRS and SF for other offences. These actions saw the Order maintain all of its treaty obligations while aiding in the speedy victory of the ~ coalition over the Unjust Path. Perhaps the most controversial moment of his reign came in the build-up to the Unjust War, in August of 2007, via the Moldavi Rebellion. During this period TrotskysRevenge was publicly assumed to have stepped down from the Imperial Throne, appointing former Emperor Ivan Moldavi in his place. However, he later stated that he was coerced by New Polar Order Emperor Electron Sponge and former NPO/NpO member, BlackAdder. With the succession deemed illegal by Pacifican law experts, and popular support on his side, TrotskysRevenge retook his place as Emperor after just a few days. He allowed Ivan Moldavi to return to the Order in the immediate period after the event, reconciling with those who had taken part. Ivan Moldavi would later express deep regret over his role in the incident. Since then, TrotskysRevenge has overseen the signing of the Order into One Vision and the Continuum, as well as its ascension to unprecedented military and economic strength. Victorious wars against the Legion, the Green Protection Agency and Devildogs have all helped to solidify this unrivalled hegemony. He has also instituted a policy which came to be known as the Revenge Doctrine. This doctrine built on the previous Moldavi Doctrine, and prohibits tech-raiding of unaligned red nations, thus exercising his oversight of the entire red trading sphere for its protection and growth. March 2009 to Present 2009 would come to be the NPO's second worst year since the Great Patriotic War under TrotskysRevenge. Feuds and tension grew with the NPO, a side that would be come known as Karma would form into an unorganized military coalition that would wage war against Pacifica that would become known as the Karma War. Trotsky would yet again lead the charge against an overwhelming enemy. The war ended on July 19th, 2009 with the surrender of the NPO. Only time will tell what is to come of the NPO and its greatest emperor. Leadership Category:New Pacific Order Category:Individuals Category: Member of New Pacific Order